Extinction - all bets are off
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Ein Konvoi durchquert auf der Flucht vor den Untoten die Vereinigten Staaten mit nur einem Ziel: Überleben... Fortsetzung zu "Apocalypse - death is only the beginning".
1. Kapitel 1 - Danach

**ALL BETS ARE OFF**  
_  
„Den Lebenden schulden wir Respekt.  
Den Toten schulden wir nur die Wahrheit."  
- Voltaire_

**Teil eins  
Vorher - Danach**

**Kapitel 1 - Danach**

Tess erinnerte sich noch genau an Carlos' Worte. Als sie eines Nachts in einem billigen Motel - L.J. hatte es das „Taugt-schon-Motel" genannt - untergetaucht waren, hatte er es ihr anvertraut. Er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder eine Führungsposition einzunehmen. Als er das letzte Mal das Kommando über eine Streitkraft führte, hatte er einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen. Auch wenn er der Einzige war, der dies behauptete.  
Sein angeblicher Fehler war, einer Zivilistin das Leben retten zu wollen. Keiner hatte ihm deswegen je einen Vorwurf gemacht, weil jeder an seiner Stelle ebenso gehandelt hätte. Doch es nagte an Carlos, und er fragte sich, ob Viele die ihm vertraut hatten, jetzt noch leben würden. Nahezu alle die ihm einmal bedingungslos überallhin gefolgt waren, waren jetzt tot. Sie alle waren draufgegangen in der Nacht in Raccoon City oder im Verlauf des darauf folgenden Kampfes. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie der Zivilistin nicht einmal hatten helfen können.  
Nein… Carlos Olivera würde nie wieder eine Führungsposition einnehmen.  
Doch dann war die Welt den Bach runter gegangen. Die Umbrella Corporation hatte geglaubt, sie hätte die Epidemie im Griff. Doch das war ein Irrtum. Raccoon City war damals erst der Anfang gewesen.  
Innerhalb von Wochen hatte sich der T-Virus die Vereinigten Staaten einverleibt. Monate später die ganze Welt. Der Virus löschte nicht nur menschliches Leben aus. Seen und Flüsse vertrockneten, Wälder wurden zu Wüstenlandschaften und sogar von ganzen Kontinenten blieb nichts weiter übrig, als verdorrtes Brachland. Langsam aber sicher begann die Erde zu verwittern und… auszusterben.  
Die wenigen Überlebenden mussten immer in Bewegung bleiben. Sie mieden die großen Städte und blieben nie lange an einem Ort um sie nicht anzulocken. Erst waren es nur ein paar, doch dann… wurden es immer mehr. Eine nicht enden wollende Armee von Untoten. Und so blieb den Überlebenden nur eine Chance. Sie mussten vor ihnen weglaufen…

~*~

Als Tess in ihrem Humvee einen Zomboiden auftauchen sah, gab sie noch einmal zusätzlich Gas, trat das Pedal einfach bis zum Anschlag durch und lies den Motor aufheulen.  
Sie fuhr auf einer langen, unter Sand fast verschwundenen Straße nach Wesen, die Erschütterung die der Aufprall verursacht hatte, kaum spürend.  
„Yippie-Ya-Yeah, Schweinebacke!", rief sie und schaute dabei in den Rückspiegel, wo die, an den Rädern eines gelben Schulbusses angebrachten, sich drehenden Dornen den Kopf des Zomboiden zerfetzten.  
Blut und unangenehmere Dinge spritzten gegen dessen vergitterte Scheiben. Tess konnte die Ekelrufe der Kinder beinahe hören.  
„Boah, hat der gespritzt, was?", hörte sie Ottos Stimme über Funk, welches in diesen Tagen Kommunikationsmittel Nummer eins geworden war, da sich alles andere als zu unzuverlässig herausgestellt hatte.  
Tess lächelte bitter. Otto war es auch gewesen der den Begriff „Zomboid" erfunden und geprägt hatte, als Alternative zu dem Wort was L.J. für sie hatte: Scheißzombies.  
Zombies, Untote oder lebende Tote waren in den Köpfen der Menschen zu tief als schlechte Horrorfilmerfindung verankert, hatte er gesagt, und das führte dazu sie als Bedrohung nicht mehr ernst zu nehmen. Doch sie meinten es ernst… todernst.  
Und dennoch hatte Otto Recht. Wer konnte schon Angst vor etwas empfinden, was sich Zombie schimpfte, wenn er einmal „Zombie Night" geschaut hatte?  
Otto Walenski selber, hatten Carlos und Tess in Omaha aufgegabelt. Dort hatte sich der damalige Geschichtslehrer einer Highschool seine Schüler geschnappt und hatte im Schulbus versucht die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie hatten ihn dabei erwischt wie er versucht hatte einen Bankautomaten zu knacken. Immerhin war der Notstand ausgerufen worden…  
Otto und seine Schüler hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Doch das Geld hatte ihnen nichts genützt. Es war schon bald für nichts mehr gut gewesen, außer zum Anfeuern des Lagerfeuers.  
Tess kramte in ihrer Brusttasche, den Blick weiterhin nach vorn gerichtet – was nicht zwangsläufig nötig gewesen wäre, da es hier sowieso meilenweit nichts anderes gab außer Sand - mit den Knien lenkend und ein Lied vor sich hin summend, dessen Melodie sich nur ihr zu erschließen schien.  
„Eine CD von Michael Jackson", säuselte Tess, als sie ihre Zigarettenpackung zu fassen bekam und zugleich einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den leeren CD-Player warf. „Das wär's jetzt."  
Und dann, als ihre Finger in der Zigarettenschachtel ins Leere griffen, fluchte sie unbekümmert:  
"Fuck!"  
Neben ihr zog jemand scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest nie wieder fluchen", erinnerte Kmart mahnend und zog sich dennoch in aller Ruhe ihren Lidstrich nach.  
Tess biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen. Sie hatte versprochen nie wieder ein Schimpfwort in den Mund zu nehmen, wenn bald eine Tankstelle auftauchen würde die nicht schon leer war und an der sie ihre Tanks wieder ein bisschen füllen konnten. Und die Tankstelle war tatsächlich gekommen.  
„Oops, hab ich wohl vergessen."  
„Das hab ich gemerkt", meinte Kmart grinsend, klappte die Sonnenblende wieder nach oben und steckte den schwarzen Kajal in ihre Tasche.  
Auch Tess grinste, griff nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, welche immer am Kragen ihres Tops hing und setzte die eingefassten, schwarzen Gläser auf ihren Nasenrücken um nicht mehr so von der Mittagssonne geblendet zu werden.  
Kmart sah aus dem Fenster und spielte an ihren Armbändern aus buntem Draht herum. Otto hatte diese Art von Schmuck einmal apokalyptischen Chic genannt, was Kmart dazu veranlasst hatte einen Schmollmund zu ziehen. Aber aufgehört den apokalyptischen Chic zu tragen hatte sie nicht.  
Kmart… das war natürlich nicht der richtige Name der Vierzehnjährigen.  
Das war der Ort an dem sie das Mädchen in Athens, Georgia gefunden hatten. Sie war die letzte Überlebende einer kleinen Gruppe die sich in dem Einkaufscenter verschanzt hatte. Da von ihren früheren Bekannten und ihrer Familie niemand mehr am Leben war, hatte sie sich geweigert ihnen ihren richtigen Namen zu verraten. L.J. hatte irgendwann angefangen sie Kmart zu nennen und schließlich hatte sie beschlossen nur noch darauf zu hören.  
Tess wollte nicht bissig sein, aber insgeheim war sie sich sicher, dass ihr wahrer Name Ashley war.  
Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern, zerknüllte die nutzlos gewordene Packung „Mild Seven" mit der linken Hand und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Dann griff sie zu dem Armee-PRC, welches zur Grundausstattung jedes ihrer Fahrzeuge gehörte, und sagte:  
„Hey, Carlos!"  
Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte sie Carlos' Antwort.  
„Tess", sagte er mit seiner angenehmen, beruhigenden Stimme.  
Bei der Air Force hatte er sich damit gut gemacht und auch später als Kommandant der U.B.C.F. Auch während sie als „Strike-Team", einer Gruppe aus Streitkräften und Polizisten, einen letzten Widerstand gegen die Untoten geführt hatten, war Carlos' ruhiger Art viel zu verdanken gewesen. Tess musste schmunzeln. Schließlich hatten sie diesen Konvoi gebildet und Carlos' Schwur war Flöten gegangen. So viel zum Thema keine Führungsposition mehr einzunehmen. Irgendwie war er da wieder einmal hineingewachsen und hatte es schließlich akzeptiert. Hatte wohl auch irgendwas mit angeborener Autorität zu tun, oder so.  
Jetzt sagte Tess zu ihm:  
„Hast du was zu rauchen?"  
Sie konnte sich einen hoffenden Tonfall einfach nicht verkneifen.  
„Nein", antwortete er ohne zu zögern.  
„Und das soll ich dir abnehmen, ja?", fügte Tess hinzu und gleichzeitig schoss ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Eine Geste die sie bei Kmart des öfteren sah und sich irgendwie auch angewöhnt hatte.  
Sie konnte Carlos' Grinsen regelrecht hören als er nach einem kurzen statischen Rauschen sagte:  
"Ich würd' dich doch nie anlügen."  
Nein, das würde er wirklich nicht. Er war eine ehrliche Haut, durch und durch. Bei einigen anderen Persönlichkeiten sah das schon anders aus.  
„L.J.", versuchte Tess es weiter.  
„Tessandra Carlisle, dass du dich mal meldest."  
Tess widerstand in einer heldenhaften Anstrengung dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen. Ihre einzige Genugtuung war, dass er seinen bescheuerten Hut nicht mehr besaß. Eine Sekunde lang gab sie sich purer Schadenfreude hin. Bei dem letzten zomboiden Angriff in Fort Irwin hatte er ihn verloren, weil er mit Chase einen Panzer in die Luft gejagt hatte um die Untoten zu grillen. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Der Panzer… warum musste es ausgerechnet den Panzer erwischen?  
„Hast du was zu rauchen?", zwang sie sich zu fragen, während der Humvee leicht ruckte da er gerade einen weiteren Zomboiden plättete.  
„Nichts zu machen", sagte L.J. bedauernd und Tess war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ihm abnehmen sollte oder ob es sich um eine heuchlerische, schauspielerische Glanzleistung handelte.  
„Irgendwas anderes?"  
Sie gab die Hoffnung noch nicht auf.  
„Du meinst alternative Stoffe? Um ehrlich zu sein, uns ist alles ausgegangen."  
Und schließlich starb die Hoffnung doch irgendwann.  
Wir. Das waren L.J. und sein Beifahrer Chase MacAvoy aus Oklahoma. Eigentlich kam er aus Texas und trug beinahe einen so blöden Hut wie L.J. einen besessen hatte. Tess würde ihre letzte Kippe – wenn sie noch eine hätte - verwetten, dass die Beiden sich gerade wie zwei bekloppte Schafe angrinsten.  
„Willst du uns hier verarschen?", hörte sie plötzlich die aufgebrachte Stimme von Betty Grier, der Sanitäterin aus Bakersfield, über Funk. „Und du, Otto?"  
„Sorry, Camping-Freunde", mischte der Fahrer des Busses sich in das Gespräch ein. „In Salt Lake hab' ich mir den Rest reingezogen."  
„Scheiße", brachte Betty es auf den Punkt und Tess legte resignierend das PRC zurück.  
„Das gibt's doch nicht", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und steuerte den Wagen über eine Düne.  
Der Wagen vollführte einen kleinen Hüpfer und Kmart ließ einen kleinen Jauchzer hören.  
„Tja Leute", sagte Otto und beendete somit die kurze Unterhaltung. "Das ist echt das Ende der Welt."

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. Kapitel 2 - Vorher

**Kapitel 2 - Vorher**

Ihr Schlaf war traumlos.  
Das schien ihr etwas ungewöhnlich, denn die Träume in den letzten Tagen waren immer wie kleine Höllen gewesen, in die sie steigen musste.  
Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter und Carlos' Stimme sagte ihren Namen, doch als sie die Augen öffnete war Nicholai der Erste den sie sah.  
Eine stumme Frage stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Ihr müsst hier weg", erklärte Nicholai und packte Tess am Arm um ihr vom Bett aufzuhelfen.  
Alle Müdigkeit war auf der Stelle von ihr gefallen. Irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Was war denn passiert während sie auf der harten Matratze und den dreckigen Laken geschlafen hatte?  
„Wieso nur 'wir'?"  
Sie schaute zum Fenster, welches auf den Hinterhof des kleinen Motels führte. Verwirrt sah sie wie Alice gerade Angie hindurch half und dann selber nach draußen stieg. Dann lugte L.J.'s Kopf in das Innere und verkündete:  
„Beeilt euch", forderte er panisch als würden sie alle in Brand stehen und er hätte den einzigen funktionierenden Feuerlöscher weit und breit.  
„Los, raus hier!" drängte nun auch Jill und Tess' Kopf fuhr herum.  
Jill Valentine stand an der Tür und blickte immer mal wieder durch den Spion.  
„Ich will erst wissen was-"  
„Das ist ein Befehl, Soldat!", blaffte Nicholai sie an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie ihn missbilligend an, doch dann siegte ihre militärische Ausbildung und sie schob sich durch das Fenster ins Freie ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
Ihre Füße hatten kaum den Kieselboden unter dem Fenster berührt, als Carlos schon an ihrer Seite war und sie zur Eile drängte. Sie rannten durch die Dunkelheit und als sie Minuten später im Wagen saßen und dem Highway entgegen rasten, verlangte Tess nach einer Erklärung:  
„Was sollte das denn? Weshalb sind Nicholai und Jill zurückgeblieben?"  
Carlos und Alice warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und Tess musste sich zusammenreißen um sie nicht auf der Stelle zu schlagen. Gegen Alice hätte sie zwar den Kürzeren gezogen, aber selbst das war ihr im Moment egal. Sie wollte endlich eine Begründung für die plötzliche Flucht.  
Schließlich begann Carlos:  
„Als du geschlafen hast, haben die Beiden im Fastfood-Laden um die Ecke etwas zu Essen geholt."  
Tess nickte. Das schien ihr einleuchtend und alles andere als gefährlich. Dennoch schüttelte Carlos bei dieser Erinnerung den Kopf und von L.J., der neben ihr auf der Rückband saß war ein leises „Oh, Mann" zu hören. Angie hielt den Blick gesenkt und Alice starrte aus der Windschutzscheibe.  
„Da waren Männer die auffällig unauffällig waren und unter ihren langen Trenchcoats bestimmt keine Wasserpistolen versteckt hielten."  
Tess versuchte zu Schlucken, doch ihr Mund war plötzlich so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi. Sie ahnte was Carlos ihr deutlich machen wollte.  
„Sie haben sich geopfert", flüsterte sie und es war eine Feststellung.  
Carlos deutete ein Nicken an.  
„Sie waren aufgeflogen, haben sich aber nichts anmerken lassen und nur für zwei Personen Essen bestellt um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie alleine unterwegs sind."  
Tess verstand. Sie verstand alles. Es war das Einzige was sie hätten tun können.  
„Es war das Einzige was sie hätten tun können", fuhr Carlos fort und Tess lächelte bitter. "Die Typen hatten nur Jill und Nicholai gesehen und weil wir schnell gehandelt haben, sind wir… entkommen."  
Tess hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er erst „vorerst entkommen" hatte sagen wollte.  
Während sie sich fragte, wie die Typen von der Regierung ihre Spur hatten aufnehmen können, wurde sie sich einer anderen Sache bewusst. Während sie auf dem Highway in Richtung Osten rasten, waren Nicholai und Jill wahrscheinlich schon festgenommen worden und saßen in irgendeiner kalten Zelle und warteten auf ihr Verhör. Tess war alles andere als weinerlich, doch dieser Gedanke trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Um Fassung bemüht, holte sie tief Luft und stieß sie langsam wieder aus. Doch es änderte nichts an dem Angstknoten der ihr im Bauch saß. Sie waren so einen weiten Weg zusammen gegangen und jetzt plötzlich, in einem billigen Motel in einer Stadt an deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte, hatte ihr kleiner Kampf gegen Umbrella einen herben Rückschlag erlitten. Einen Rückschlag der ihr noch lange in den Knochen stecken und sie mürbe machen würde.  
Doch sie machten weiter. Sie mussten weiter machen. Nicholai und Jill würden dies ebenfalls tun, sie würden einen Weg finden. Und irgendwann, wenn die Zeit reif war, würden sie sich wieder begegnen.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


End file.
